Resurrection of the dead
by Menacing Terror
Summary: Folklore, Fantasies, Religions, all states we die in sin. Jehovah, or the high king puts it blunt that we will all die by not Nature's wrath, or Government facilitation of nucleic acid; but the dead. Soon enough, life will end, but for a certain group of teens (or young adults.) will they eventually make a living in this new world?


**Disclaimer:** _No intention of owning Shugo Chara! The rightful owner is Peach-pit, they earns more bucks than me.._ Eh..

**Warnings:**_BxB(no female reproductive profanity.) No obscured blasphemous in the bible, Zombies, and a dash of OOC._

* * *

_Isaiah 26:19 (1)"Your dead shall live; their bodies shall rise. You who dwell in the dust, awake and sing for joy! For your dew is a dew of light and the earth will give birth to the dead." _Laughter, disbelief, nothing could convince these incoherent humans..nothing...

The apocalypse is coming, nothing could stop it from spreading; soon enough, everything would be at stake. People always think it's a mere folklore, or fantasy, never comprehended with the words being spit out the Pope's mouth. Now, the outbreak is near and no one is doing anything.

Will they finally come into conclusion in the near-really near apocalypse?

* * *

_"Amu, listen, remember the day we had to go to church?" A mop full of hair just swifts through the wind, as the voice was carried out into the other's ear._

_"Yeah, what about it?" Now pink hair was standing out, aswell as carrying the 'out of the blue' conversation._

_"Why do you think the priest read the Isaiah 26:19...scripture..." Voice was raspy, yet soft. Nothing could compare that, but that doesn't matter._

_"Damian, it's just another stupid meeting ok?" The pink hair owner named: 'Amu Hinamori' replied to the question being told. "Anyways, why would you need to remind me of that stupid scripture." Amu's honey golden eyes pierced through, obsidian colored orbits (iris)._

_"His voice was anomaly - well full of fear. Then he ended the meeting 2 hours early.." Now, the boy named 'Damian' carried on the topic, and roughly gripping his hands; tight._

_"Not to be brusque, but he was stupid.. He never knew what he was doing, he couldn't even read one simple scripture without choking." Amu said. Camaraderie wasn't really the answer for anything right now._

_"Well, thanks for being a great friend." Damian was being sarcastic. Amu rolled his eyes at this, he sighed as he leaned forward. "Though it got to me.." Damian whispered. Amu, once again, sighed._

_"Damian, don't worry, it was just a scripture. Nothing could end the wo-" Weight heaved on Amu's back. Ignorance fled through Amu's stomach, as arms snaked around his waist._

_"Amu, where were you. I thought you were sitting with me.." A husky, deep voice pierced through Amu's ears. Dear god, it was his god damn boyfriend._

_"Damn it Ikuto.. Stop.." Amu blushed in embarrassment. He held Ikuto's hand, clasping his fingers with Ikuto's burly fingers. "..." Amu stayed silent._

_"Amu.. What's wrong?" Ikuto whispered in Amu's ears. He nipped it a little, causing the poor strawberry to skip a beat._

_"FRICKIN PERVERT!" Amu shouted. He simply caused so much attention to himself, his blush turned even more red._

_"I'm just asking my loving boyfriend what's wrong." His declarative sentence just ticked Amu off._

_"Go away..." Amu said. He was embarrassed,_

* * *

_ It all was a illusion.. Life was a illusion. **Destruction and Chaos**, was the climax to existence.._

* * *

That very flashback, was once the life before the outbreak. Everybody wasn't lifeless in one second; but was living under god's smite.

* * *

Blood, hunger, salvation.. Nothing mattered.. Not anymore. Life as we know it, was over for these useless beings (that call themselves human.)

_'Rain, Rain go away come again another day..'_

_'Taint, taint, taint of blood.. Bleed again, another one.._

_Leaving life once again, as satan wins another ...again...'_

God, the harbinger of peace and creation, full of humble in all of his valuable creations; sends upon a dire punishment, manifesting itself onto his world, plaguing the very coherent existence to mankind.

'_Cut, slice, stab, your mom.. Put a gun by her tum_

_Bam! Bam! Here you are, murdering, the one you love.._.'

Destruction and Chaos what all may say; but it wasn't the things they needn't worry about.

God left, leaving all hope to his valuable children to die in sin, leaving Satan(2), his brother (many say) on the role of king, the o so high and mighty creator; now sweeping the world of it's existence.

* * *

** December 16, 2011. Day 1 of the outbreak. **

**'_Life, was once the value to existence. Now, the very thing faith decided to twist_.'**

Mluehh ...Bluehh' Moans, and hisses were heard on scene. Description obliged: Blasphemous, Antichristian, hideous, and many atrocious words could describe the horrid life form walking the streets with a limp.

The sky, was the same as yesterday, blue; but it was in no different matters, or any factors of the situation at cause here. Blue symbolizes peace, and tranquility, now it means nothing to us now.. It is sad to see that our once loyal being left without a care..

Steps could be heard, swiftly, stepping into a lake of blood. The steps continued forward, as black, blue, and pink hair flops in the wind; as difficult it may seem to see, it was simple enough to describe. Behind a broken down car, crouching was wise now in this situation, as whispers was carried with the wind.

".. Amu, Ikuto, what the hell are we going to do?" A young, yet pitchy voice carried through the wind, in monotonous tone (Audible if close). It was obviously asking a simple question.

"I don't know. Distract them?" A raspy, and high voice said. It was not a statement, nor a demand.

"If we can bypass the corridor on that corner, then we can surpass the walkers there. Then we can get our hands on some firearms." A husky, kind of seductive voice was thoughtfully thought this through. (Tongue twister)

"I guess, but what if something. You know, makes a sudden noise? Won't it cause a big effect?" The exact pitchy voice carried through the discussion at hand.

"Yes, so we'll have to be careful." The husky voice carried on.

"Damian, it'll be ok. Stop worrying." The rasped voice said. It placed it's arms on the boy named 'Damian's' back.

".. Yeah thanks Amu." Damian smiled at his friend. He looked through the slit of the broken car, and to see a guy walking.. "What the hell?" Damian whispered. Why the hell will a guy just walk in this situation?

"Where are you going?" The boy named Amu asked, his pink hair flopping in his face.

".. To look out for walkers.. It doesn't hurt to check right?" It was a lie.

"Then we'll go with you." Demanding at once was the case, Amu really didn't want to see Damian's carcass being mutulated, and eaten by walkers. Damian started to hyperventilate (mentally)

".. Uhm, it just a simple check no big deal.." Damian whispered.

"No, we're going, either way. We are a group Damian." Amu, well, needed to let that sentence process through Damian's head.

".. Fuck fine.." Damian scoffed at this. He's a real bad liar.

* * *

**12:16 P.M. December 16, 2011. Contaminated Grounds.**

**'Mourning, and Groaning in death, as the death rises in sin.'**

Striking towards the destination, Amu looked left and right, no sight of the threat; but a guy walking gracefully with a rifle at hand.

"HEY YOU!" Amu yelled, it certainly caused some attention to walkers (3). Slightly regretting what he had just done, he hid behind a dumpster, hoping to not be seen.

".. They're coming!" Damian exclaimed As he grabbed Ikuto's arm and ran to Amu's destination.

"Amu you idiot!" Ikuto whispered. He was obviously frustrated with this obscured attention.

"I know.." Amu whispered, he leaned his body on Ikuto's, whispering the same exact words. Ikuto placed a kiss on Amu's head..

"Just don't do it again okay?" Ikuto whispered. He leaned back, looking at the scene infront of him; BAM BAM! His eyes widened, as his gaze was fixated on the guy Damian seen walking gracefully, without a simple care.

"Amu, Damian, look!" Ikuto whispered. Amu leaned forward (since his back was against the wall, while Ikuto's back was laying in mid air.) and looked at the scene infront of him. Amu's eyes instantaneously widened in response to Ikuto's.

"Damian, is that Blake?" Amu fixated his sight to the person "Your boyfriend?" Amu continued on.

".. I don't know,.." Damian looked down, grimacing in how his memories just faded away; due to fear. ".. I don't know.." He repeated, grabbing his head now, and leaning against the wall.

The person was simple enough to be describe: The person has black, purple streaked hair, lean muscles (completely toned), his skin not to dark (nor not to light) fairly exquisite, and his outfit acquires a black shirt, and dark denim skinnies, and red converse. His gun is a 2B-A-40 assault rifle, with a slick black muffler attached to the muzzle.

".. It probably is, let's go." Ikuto whispered, before his hand striked for a wooden plank that was placed near Amu's butt.

* * *

**December 16, 2011 1:03 P.M**

**_'Indefinite causes, effects definite results.' _**

Bam! Splatter! Bam! Splatter!

Those simple noises causes a big effect in this situation, corpses dropping dead once again leaving for them to decay, or eaten by other creatures; but contamination maybe a critical cause in your body.

The black figure raised his rifle, it's eyes squinting for accuracy in the shot, and with it's index finger right on the trigger

"Blake!" A voice called out to the figure, it was obviously Damian with his pitchy, and youthful voice. Yet, it's not a critical thing.. (God damn it, my narration is.. UGH! ;facepalm;)

"Damian?" Deep voice, really deep, but yet husky in a way. "Damian is that you?" Blake was shocked.. He placed his gun to his side, looking back, running - following the voice.

"Blake.." Damian whispered into Blake's chest.. Causing Blake to wrap his arms around Damian's waist. "..I missed you, I-I thought you were dead.." Damian was stuttering in fear, he needed to hurry before something bad happens.

".. I missed you to. I thought I'll never see you; but where's Amu and Ikuto?" Blake asked, looking down at Damian.

".. By the alley, in the supermarket district, they are on their way.." Damian whispered. He then grabbed Blake's hand, his grip tight Like a constrictor's grasp, now dragging Blake with him, evading the walker's tracing them with each step.

* * *

December 16, 2011 1:18

'Destructing the baptized spirits, constructing the diversed world of eternal flame.'

"Blake.." Husky voice, replicating the one before.

"Ikuto.." The tone difference wasn't high, it was like listening to Mackelmore-Thrift Shop. (Listen to the chorus.)

"Guys, we need to find Supplies. Blake do you know any place to find some firearms?" Amu asked. Blake nodded, and opened his mouth.

"There is Rock's Firearms shop around the corner; but it's flooded with walker's." Blake explained.

"Oh.. Fuck, anywhere else?" Amu said, frustrated at this, his train of thought stopping.

"Fedrick's Guns & Beer's shoppe, it's probably infested with walker's as well; but we can take them out, it's not as big as Rock's." Blake thought it was a good explanation; though was true in every word being spit out of Blake's mouth.

"Ok; but where is it exactly?" Amu asked.

"It's on the left side of the street." Blake replied.

"Oh ok, Damian, Ikuto let's go..." Amu said.. He was in fear, his heart racing..

Damian looked at everyone, his head dropping in fear.

**Everything ended, life as we know it will take it's own course without direction and wisdom. It'll never be the same.. never..**

* * *

Author Notes:

(1) Isaiah 26:19 sighted on page 915 in the bible 'New translations of the Holy Scriptures.'*

_ "Your dead ones will love a corpse of mine-they will rise up. Awake and cry out joyfully, YOU residents in the dust! For your dew is as the dew of mallows and the earth itself will let those impotent in death drop in birth" *_

(2) Satan- A character in the Aberhamic religions, only to be appeared-personifies evil, and malicions. Disappointed, god gave up hope for this angel, so diminishing this so called devil; seducing humanity to die/live in sin. He is now the ruler of the underworld, as stated in the Hebrew Translation of the Holy scriptures, and as well, he was also the first fallen angel to fall from God's humble, and joyfulness.

(3) Hearing- Walker's; as stated in every zombie movie and/or t.v series, are good at hearing, but bad at sight. The victim of a zombie infestation, probably created a lot of noise, luring the walkers to the victim.. Ravishing his body in grace...

Extra Note (4) *= It's just a minor mistranslation, using the Hebrew text is a mild situated revision. It was newly translated in Jehovah's clearance in many terms, and readings.

**R&R**

**Word ****Count : **2000~


End file.
